In general, image processing devices perform various image processes on images captured by imaging equipment. For example, technologies have been proposed in which image processing devices select images in a moving image and change the style of painting of the selected images to a painterly style (see PTL 1 and PTL 2). Further, a technology has been proposed in which an image processing device detects a distance to a subject and performs a blurring process (in other words, a smoothing process) on an image to a degree depending on the distance (for example, see PTL 3).